callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Ghosts
10 część Call of Duty. Zapowiedziana 1 maja i nie wiadomo kiedy zostanie wydana. Wiadomo, że gra ma być bardziej nastawiona na ciche działana i skradanie się. Pierwszy raz mamy zobaczyć je 21 maja na prezentacji nowego Xboxa.Będzie pokaz tej gry 9 czerwca na E3 w niedziele 2013 czyli około 30min. Informacje Akcja Ghosts – podobnie jak w Modern Warfare – będzie toczy się w czasach współczesnych. Próżno spodziewać się tu powrotu znanych postaci, takich jak Price, Soap czy – jak może sugerować tytuł i ostanie plotki – Ghost. Historia opowiadana w najświeższym dziele Infinity Ward rozegra się w zupełnie innym, nowym uniwersum Call of Duty. Cytując twórców: „nowe uniwersum, nowa generacja i nowy silnik”. W grze wcielimy się w jednego z członków tytułowego oddziału Duchów, specjalnej jednostki utworzonej z byłych żołnierzySpecial Forces, i powalczymy za ojczyznę w świecie, w którym w wyniku kryzysu USA przestało być potęgą na arenie międzynarodowej. Twórcy kładą duży nacisk na towarzyszące protagoniście postacie – kilkuosobową drużynę, która wesprze go w boju. Owymi kompanami będą prawdziwi wojacy z krwi i kości, reagujący na nasze decyzje i nie odstępujący nas na krok, a nie – jak dotychczas – papierowe boty i głos z krótkofalówki. Mówiąc o nowościach, nie sposób nie wspomnieć o wyszkolonym psie , który pomoże nam. Wzbogaci on rozgrywkę o natychmiastowe wykończenia przeciwników czy możliwość przeprowadzenia zwiadu. Czworonóg został przeniesiony do gry z imponującą pieczołowitością, gdyż w sesjach motion capture wystąpił specjalnie przeszkolony pies tropiciel oddziałów specjalnych. Nowy CoD bez problemów działa w 60 klatkach na sekundę i czaruje licznymi efektami cząsteczkowymi, mogliśmy obejrzeć w demie technologicznym przedstawiającym tropikalną dżunglę i we fragmencie rozgrywki, w którym dwójka nurków przemierza dno oceanu. W oczy rzuca się ogrom pracy, jaką wykonali twórcy, aby flora i fauna reagowały na każdy nasz ruch. Szczególnie miłe dla oka były drobne smaczki, jak np. podczas wychodzenia z ciemnej jaskini, kiedy oczy postaci przyzwyczajały się do nagłej zmiany oświetlenia. Kluczowym elementem tej części demonstracji było pokazanie działania Subdivision Surface, efektu, który spopularyzowało studio Pixar, a który włodarze Infinity Ward przełożyli w realia gier. Silnik umożliwi wygenerowanie wielu innych efektów, takich jak reakcja trawy czy wody na nasze przemieszczanie się. Mimo że pochłonięty akcją gracz najprawdopodobniej nie zwróci na takie szczegóły uwagi, warto będzie podczas sesji z Ghosts na chwilę się zatrzymać i pozachwycać otoczeniem. Nowy silnik pozwala też na bardziej zaawansowane cieniowanie i wyostrzenie wielokątów – celownik, który kiedyś sprawiał wrażenie okrągłego za sprawą kilku zakrzywionych wieloboków i mylącego oczy rozmycia, teraz faktycznie będzie mieć kształt koła, a modele broni zyskają więcej szczegółów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wielokrotnie podczas prezentacji twórcy podkreślali, że przyświecała im maksyma „rozgrywka napędza technologię”, w myśl której każdy efekt graficzny powinien służyć urzeczywistnieniu toczonych potyczek. Ghosts rozwinie też aspekt środowiskowych obrażeń i wprowadzi zaawansowaną modyfikację postaci. Nie ujawniono jednak, jak miałoby to wyglądać, i podczas wywiadów twórcy unikali tego tematu. Kilkusekundowy urywek z prezentacji kulis prac nad produkcją sugerował, że będziemy mogli zmieniać m.in. takie części garderoby jak paski, rękawiczki, gogle czy pokrowce na dodatkowe magazynki. Wspomniane wcześniej obrażenia środowiskowe wprowadzą sporo świeżości do multiplayera. Infinity Ward rozwija pomysł niebezpiecznych miejsc na mapach, pogłębiając aspekt taktyczny wieloosobowych starć. Plansze będą zmieniać się w trakcie rozgrywki, a gracze wykorzystają znajdujące się na nich obiekty. Przykładowo w jednej z lokacji będziemy mieć okazję celnym strzałem pozbawić oparcia ogromne bale drewna na wzgórzu, co zaowocuje nagłą i jakże bolesną śmiercią adwersarzy poniżej. hosts' pozostanie przy sprawdzonej filmowej narracji, ignorując eksperymentalną nieliniowość 'Black Ops II. Twórcy zapewniają, że od nowej odsłony Call of Duty nie będziemy się mogli oderwać za sprawą kinowych wrażeń i niebanalnej fabuły, w której nie uświadczymy braku spójności i absurdalnych rozwiązań z poprzednich części. Pokierujemy jednym bohaterem i z jego perspektywy poznamy losy oddziału Duchów. Kilka Nowości z konferencji Xbox-a *W momencie rozpoczęcia akcji gry Stany Zjednoczone są w ruinie. Tytułowe duchy to elita oddziałów partyzanckich. Podczas walki towarzyszyć nam będzie pies który bedzie np.wyszukiwał materiałów wybuchowych, atakował wrogów itp. . Akcje będzie działa się w dżungli i miastach USA. *Znów będziemy grać jako członek oddziału specjalnego i żołnierzem piechoty. *Mapy w multiplayerze będą dynamiczne i ulegać mają zmianie. Gra zaoferuje również więcej opcji modyfikowania wyglądu postaci. *Rożnica w silniku gry jest ogromna np. będzie widać ślady zranien na rekach i będą one realistyczne, równiez rece będą wyglądać realistycznie. *'NIE BĘDZIE' kontynuacji wątku poprzednich Modern Warfare, również NIE pojawią postacie z poprzednich części gry. 'Przypisy' http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=hm63uZi13i0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxnx3W-HA18 - Oficjalny Trailer http://www.modernwar.pl/call-of-duty-ghosts-gameplay-na-zywo.html - Gameplay z Call of Duty Ghosts http://www.modernwar.pl/demko-technologiczne-call-of-duty-ghosts-w-dzungli.html - Demo Technologicze http://www.modernwar.pl/spoiler-stacja-kosmiczna-odin-zaatakuje-usa-w-call-of-duty-ghosts.html - Ciekawostka 'Galeria' thumb|400px thumb|left|scena z gry thumb|left|Scena z gry thumb|left|Scena z gry thumb|left|Scena z gry thumb|left|400px|Pies z (prawdopodobnie) protagonistą. Kategoria:Gry